Short Message Service (SMS) is a standardized communication service typically used in mobile communication systems but may also be used in non-mobile communication devices. Using standardized communications protocols, SMS allows for the interchange of short text messages between communication devices. SMS text messaging has become the most widely used data application on the planet with 2.4 billion active users, or 74% of all mobile phone subscribers sending and receiving text messages on their communication devices.
As another example of some of the enhancements introduced to basic SMS service, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a telecommunications standard for sending SMS messages which include multimedia objects (images, audio, video, rich text). MMS is an extension of the SMS standard, allowing for longer message lengths. In addition, MMS may utilize Wireless Application Protocols (WAP) to display the content. MMS' most popular use is found in the sending of photographs from camera-equipped handsets, although it is also popular as a method of delivering ringtones as well.
With over half of U.S. mobile consumers owning mobile devices such as i-phones and smart-phones and the like, the advent of media-rich technologies on mobile devices enable sense of liberation for users of such devices, yet such users continue to face inherent problems. Research has shown that smartphone users at the age of 18-24 send an average of 2,002 text messages and receive an additional 1,831 text messages per month. Text-based communications such as, for example, texting, e-mail, instant messaging, and text-based social media (e.g. Facebook™) and/or micro-blogging (e.g. Twitter™), has become an increasingly popular form of human interaction with the advancement of social media. Though these ever evolving media technologies have increased human interaction and communication, they do not come without their inherent drawbacks and disadvantages. Oftentimes people send messages that either may have significant amount of typos, mistakes and the like, or they later regret for one reason or another that they wished the message could be recalled or deleted somehow. Currently there exists no mobile software application in the market that lets a user to undo a created message just after it has been sent, but before it is delivered to the recipient. As such, there is a need in the prior art for software applications installed on mobile devices that can fulfill this role. Preferably, the mobile software application installed on the mobile device would be able to delete, or recall an unwanted message, before the message is delivered to the intended recipient.
Thus in view of the above, given the lack of existence and implementation of mobile software applications that allow seamless deletion or recalling of regrettable and unwanted messages reaching the intended recipient, there is still an unmet need in the prior art for such software mobile applications. As such, the presently disclosed embodiments of the invention now provide such solutions, and provide other advantages that are understood from the present disclosure.